Shepard of Fire
by Moose And Unicorn
Summary: The First Blade is lost. The Mark of Cain slowly burning insanity into it's bearer. The King of Hell torn from his throne. Angels cast out from Heaven and forced to live on earth. One very dangerous girl looking for revenge. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So, we're trying something new. Both me and my friend Adriana are co-writing this story you could say. The first few chapters will be laying down the plot and the general direction the story headed. But, the rest of the story will be about 50% roleplaying. I have my character and Adriana has hers, we'll roleplay conversations and situations then I'll write them down in story form. It's a unique idea and it should be fun. Hope you guys enjoy! SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING: If you enjoy this story please check out my main account Castiel444. Thank you and please review.**

THEN

Granbury, Texas

2011

The girl was expecting to wake up any moment now. "It's just a bad dream" she kept telling herself. But the screams... the screams were so real. She could hear the agony in their wails. She hid in the closet, rocking back and forth, silently crying. "This isn't real... This can't be happening. You'll wake up soon." She repeated in her mind over and over. She never woke up however, because she wasn't asleep in the first place. There _were _black-eyed people in her house. Her parents _were _being ripped apart. That _was_ their blood splattered on the floor. It was all real. To save itself from further trauma, her brain deleted that memory. She couldn't remember exactly what happened that day, but one thing she could see clearly. A face, long brown hair and a scar cutting a line into the scraggly beard. The blood splattered across it, and the sick smile it wore as he rammed her parents heads into the floor... over and over and over.

NOW

GALLUP, NEW MEXICO

2014

She'd been tracking him down for three years, and finally she found him. Hiding in a tree she scoped out the factory the bearded man walked into about an hour earlier. It seemed abandoned, there was no movement and it was very quiet. "This is my chance." she said to herself, climbing down to the ground. Looking in all directions she ran across the dirt road to the barb-wired fence. She took off her jacket, it was her father's and two sizes too big for her, and then took off her hoodie and threw it onto the fence, which she then climbed. The wire cut her hands but not badly, the hoodie stayed on the fence, ripped and immovable. Crouched down and moving as quietly as possible, she made her way to the steel door the bearded man had gone through and peeked inside, it was dark and she could barely see anything. However, the girl was clever, knowing no to talk the chance and waltz right in. There was something odd about it, she couldn't tell what but she knew she didn't like it. There was an overwhelming sense of dread washing over her as she made her way to a forklift around the corner, there was a box right underneath which she used to climb onto the forks, and then onto some scaffolding directly above.

"That was a lucky find" she thought to herself, perhaps a bit _too_ lucky. She walked across the scaffolding and pulled herself onto the roof, the gravel crunching underfoot. _Shit that was loud._ She thought and slowly made her way to the door for the maintenance staircase. She put her ear to the door and could hear voices. "That bitch has been following me for years." It said "She's clever though, she'll see the open door downstairs and be suspicious, try to find another way in. She'll see the forklift and the scaffolding and make her way to the door here, I'm sure of it. Once that door opens, we let everything loose, got it?

It was a trap, she realized. Scared and angry she slowly made her way off the roof and down to the floor once again. She was about to climb the fence again but the faint revving of an engine caused her to hid behind some crates. Peeking over, she saw two men. Both tall, one wearing a green jacket and the other a light brown. They both seemed fairly tall, the shorter of the two pulled something out of the back of his pants, some kind of knife. The taller one was holding a shotgun. _Those won't do you any good_ She thought,_ they'll both be ripped apart._ As they picked a lock she snuck over the fence and made her way to the car the two men had arrived in. It was a black '67 Chevy Impala with four doors. When the two walked inside she checked the doors, they were unlocked. She climbed onto the leather seat, keeping her head down and hot-wired the car. _They won't be needing this. They'll be dead in an hour._ She thought.

A small part of her wanted to help, warn the two what they were dealing with. But that would put herself in danger as well. She wanted revenge, and to get that she'd need to be alive and well. She thought of where the demon would go next as she put the car in gear and pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another one. I'd like to personally thank babyreaper for being this story's first review, and also KookieKing for his continuous support and stroking of my ego. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

She drove for about 3 hours or so on the 40 highway and got to Albuquerque before the tank got low on gas. She pulled into the nearest motel she could find and rented a room for the night, using one of many credit cards she owned to pay the sixty-five dollar fee. This one referred to her as Grace Motalvo. The room had a King sized bed and a decent sized TV. The bed was comfortable but the sheets were somewhat dirty, she just threw those aside though. She curled up on the bed and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels she finally settled on some Japanese game show. Even though she had no idea what they were saying, it was pretty hilarious. She drifted off to sleep a while later.

She bolted awake, her mouth open in a silent scream. Beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and her limbs momentarily paralyzed from fear. Nightmares, she had them almost every night. Panting and sweating she got up and began to get dressed, putting on her black, furry trench coat she left the motel and walked to the gas station across the street. Luckily it was open 24/7, it was three in the morning. She bought a jerry can and filled it up about halfway, "This should be enough." She said, sloshing it around. She walked back to the car and opened the gas door. As she was filling it she heard a deep, rough voice say, "Nice car." She turned, saying "Oh thank y-" She stopped, seeing the person who had spoken, It was the man that broke into the factory back in Gallup.

"I can explain." She said.

"Oh, you don't need to." He said, stepping forward.

"Dean." Another voice called out, it belonged to the taller one that he was with before.

"I got this Sam. So, you wanna tell me why in the hell you stole my car?" Dean said, pushing her away from the Impala and standing in front of it protectively.

"Look, I thought you were dead!"

"What?"

"You walked into a demon-infested den with a gun and a knife for chrissake! In my experience neither of those aren't very affective."

"You're a hunter?" Sam said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"But, you're like... what? Thirteen?"

"I'm sixteen!"

"Okay, sorry! That's still pretty damn young."

"Yeah, well... I have my reasons."

"If you two are done," Dean interrupted, "I'd like to get my friggin' keys back."

The girl pulled them out of her coat pocket and tossed them over to him. He snatched them out of the air and got into the Impala. "Oh, Baby, the mean lady didn't hurt you did she?" He said putting his hands on the wheel. The girl tried not to laugh as Sam scoffed and shook his head. "So you were at the factory?" Sam asked her. "Yeah, I've been tracking them for almost three years. I climbed onto the roof and heard voices in the maintenance stairway, it was a trap, they were waiting for me."

"So you were the "bitch" they were looking for?" Dean said, receiving a glare from the girl. He raised his hands in the air and said, "Their words, not mine."

"Yeah... How'd you get out anyways?"

"Easy," Dean said, "We killed them."

"What?" She said. "You can't _kill _a demon!"

"You'd be surprised at what we can do kiddo."

She _was_ a little shocked. _They can kill demons... _She thought, realizing how tremendously helpful these two could be.

"So," She said, "how'd you find me anyways?"

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Tapping the screen a few times he then held it out to her, showing the screen. On it was a map with a blinking orange light seemingly highlighting the area where they were standing.

"You put a tracker on your car?" She asked.

"Yup."

She raised her eyebrows but decided not to comment. "Did you see a guy in there? Long brown hair, bushy beard. A scar running over his mouth?"

The two looked at each other and they both shrugged their shoulders. Sam said. "Not that I remember."

"I saw him go in there..." She said, confused.

"Why's he so special anyway?" Dean asked.

"He killed my entire family." She said, not moving her gaze from his eyes. Dean swallowed and shifted around awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry." Sam said, "Our mom was killed by a demon too."

"What happened to it? The demon, I mean."

"We killed him." Dean said.

"Good." She paused for a few seconds. "If that dick snuck away then I'll have to track him... again. I could use some help."

"Sorry kid, we can't re-" He stopped as Sam kicked his ankle. "Dean, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Okay..."

Sam smiled at the girl and walked with Dean to the other side of the parking lot. "What the hell are you thinking Dean?"

"I'm thinking we've got enough on our plate already!"

"She's just a kid!"

"She's sixteen, Sam. We were hunting years before that! She can handle herself."

"Yeah, but we had dad, and each other. She's alone, she's got no one."

Dean looked up, pondering his decision. "Fine!" he said, "We'll help her."

"Good." Said Sam.

"Just one day though, we've got enough crap to do already."


End file.
